ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Orion: Episode 11
Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: The Outcries of H.A.T.E. Appears: Mechanical Ultraman Puppet :Robo Orion Mechanical Bio Weapon-Ray-Yu Prologue The men slaved away, men in silver suits and hard hats, working on a machine several stories tall. As they worked around the clock a man looked at their progress from the window of an office. "Well sir..." said the man in charge "things are going nicely..." "Really, now..." said the man "What about the beams...?" "We've replicated them as best we could, they should be able to take on anything that freak can dish out!" "You are certain...?" "Yes Mr. Holmes, this machine is the most sophistated thing man has ever built!" "Or the next best thing..." Chapter 1 Alex sat at his regular spot, on a rock over looking a river, fishing, trying to calm his mind. Despite his seemingly calm position, he heard them, the men, in the bushes readying their guns and clearing their throats. One of them fired, shooting an energy bullet that Alex turned around and caught with an aura covered hand before he turned around and stood up. The men, wearing silver uniforms, came out holding STAR weaponry, firing energy bullets, blaster bolts to most. Each of these bolts was stopped on their way to Alex, but an invisible wall of pure Ultra Will. With a wave of their hand, Alex sent them flying back, hitting the ground in front of the men and knocking them down from the small explosions. Alex closed his eyes for a second, before opening them with a flash of light that destroyed the weapons. The men looked beaten, not defeated and Alex realized why when he heard the sound. Something artificial, not mechanical, but technological all the same. Out of the sky dropped...himself, his true form, Ultraman Orion. Even Alex was shocked for a moment before he realized the obvious, but that one second of distraction was all someone needed to fire a dark blast of energy. It struck him in the back and cascaded around his body, leaving him open from an energy blast from 'Orion' that sent him flying into the water. The men in silver rejoiced and ran up to the rocks to see Alex, floating down stream, his face in the water. "Take that you alien freak...!" shouted one of them. "Hey, how are we suppose to bring back his body...?" "Does it matter, that alien freak is dead...!" Mizuki and watched as the team searched the area. She looked at the desk and pondered the meaning of the broken STAR guns. "Where do think he went...?" she said to Haley. "Hard to say, but the explosion wasn't caused by any of these boys, which I checked, they should be locked up in the armory. Someone is going to have to answer for this...." "Anything else...?" Haley sighed. "We found tracks, the EM anomaly we tracked here, they were in its path..." "A monster...?" "One would think that but no, humanoid, Orion's foot size..." "Her...?" "Not unless her feet grew another couple of meters. Regardless, the anomaly left here and was last detected at north of Central City nearby in the mountains..." "So, an alien...?" "Makes sense...but we really have to find Alex..." "To help him, or to know we have to avenge him..." The man sat on a bench, looking out to the mechanical Ultraman. He was the father of a youth killed by Alien Hush. He sat in a silver suit, sipping coffee, the bags under his eyes made it clear he had not slept in some time. "What's wrong...?" asked Mr. Holmes, walking towards him. "They tell me you have not slept in some time." "It was not what I expected..." said the man, looking at the robot. "What was, the ride, the experience...?" "The battle, I expected to fight a giant, not blast a child into the waters. I wanted to face him on his own terms." "You avenged your son..." "It didn't feel like it..." "Let me honest with you, when I said I wanted you to avenge your son...I lied..." The man looked at Holmes "I wanted you for something more..." Holmes knelt down to him "I chose you because I wanted you to protect this planet, you felt it, the pain of loosing your loved one. That what you need to protect everyone else from, yours is the fire that can burn away Earth's enemies and to make the world open its eyes to the truth... that aliens will always be our enemies. I need you, the Earth needs you, the children still alive on this world kneed you and your father's love and rage. They need you to be strong. This was just the first necessary step in saving the world. Soon comes the next one and we need you to be strong for that..." "Orion...ORION!" Orion rose out of bed and turned to see a red Ultrawoman with a Heart Stone on her chest. "DIANA....!?" He shouted. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Looking around he found himself in a room made of massive blocks of stone, etched with circuit lines. There was a source of light hidden in the sparce room and his bed was a rectangular collection of these blocks glowing brightly until he awoke. "Whoa, honey, careful...." Orion let go to see her holding her stomach, a dim but clear light was visible. She was expecting and everything Orion knew told him he was the father. "Oh, it's so good to have you back, i was so worried..." "Worried...? About what?" "You were attack, by those terrible Dark Ultras...!" An image flashed before his eyes, of Orion being beaten by dark Ultras and Diana's stone remains being crushed under their foot. "but thankfully that nightmare is over...!" Chapter 2 It was just an ordinary day for the factory, no that there was anyone to enjoy it. This plasma factory worked to generate the power that would light all the nearby cities around it. It was mostly operated by a skeleton crew and some robots. Everything was seemingly normal until the men heard it, a strange noise, somewhat hissing but mechanical. They looked up to see the form of Orion coming down from the sky. 'Orion' landed on a building and stood up. The men there looked around, pondering as to why Ultraman would visit their power plant. When he started to attack they got their answer. Orion shot pulses of energy from his fingertips and beams from his eyes, destroying everything in his path. The workers began to their evacuation protocol as their robot helpers tried to contain the fire and keep them safe. Orion roared, a mechanical hiss when it was struck. In the distance in came STAR. Mizuki lead a squadron of Wave Riders to attack 'Orion', with a determined look in her eye. When 'Orion' motioned a beam from his forehead, the group scatter out of the way. "This is madness..." said a pilot "How are we going to fight Ultraman...?" "Seriously..." said Mizuki "Are you blind, since when did Ultraman have rings over his joints. You mean to tell me you've flown next to the thing so many times and this fake has got you in a fluster? All units open fire on the imposter!" The team fired their lasers turrets and plasma missiles, hitting the Orion with a barrage of white explosion. As they flew by, Mizuki saw the machinery and circuitry underneath, before the skin moved back into position, repairing the disguise. "STAR seems to have no qualms with attacking their 'hero'." Holmes, watching the battle via a monitor. He saw everything from through 'Orion's eyes. "Maybe they are coming around...?" "Maybe, but I doubt it... have Ultraman return to base, we cannot risk his destruction now..." The fake Ultraman roared again, and crouched down, the squealing noise returned, and then jumped into the air, taking of at high speeds. "Ma'am..." said a pilot "should we follow...?" "It maybe a fake, but it's moving at too great a speed for us...Return to base." "You're going to want to see this...?" said Haley, who lead Mizuki into the meeting room. The other Elites were there, save the commander. On screen was a new reports, a man having a speech in a silver suite. Vincent unpaused the video. "You see here...!" he barked, behind him was footage of the fake Orion attacking the city. "The so-called 'protector of mankind ' has revealed his true nature. This Ultra'man' has openly attacked a power plant, downing several cities in Europe! And what did STAR do, nothing, they were too afraid to attack their mighty 'protector' to defend the people they sword to protect...!" The people around him cheered, people in silver suits. "We, Humans, Against, Terra's Enemies, swear to not be the weaklings that STAR is composed of! Our scientists have already developed weaponry to match anything STAR has, we only ask that the governments of the world give us permission to do what must be done. Gone will be the days of letting these monster invade our wonderful world! We would see the Earth strong and protected..." Vincent paused the video. "HATE..." said Mizuki. Everyone looked at her "Human, Against Terra's Enemies, HATE, a most appropriate name for them..." "Obviously..." said Vincent "They are behind that fake Orion, good call on that by the way..." "Only an idiot would see through that..." "Which basically means the general public is going to believe them..." "So is that guy...?" The commander appeared via a computer window. "His name is Jeffrey Holmes, a convicted con artist, he was an evangelist, a doctor, a scientist and so many other things..." "And now he's the head of an organization trying to replace us..." said Haley. "So why don't we go and arrest him...?" "We have no evidence..." said the Commander. "But we do know this is his doing..." said Mizuki. "I'm more concerned..." said Vincent "with this tech he has been talking about..." Chapter 3 The Kingdom of Warrior was different from how Orion remembered but also similar. The large pyramid made of blocks etched in circuits had grown to make way for their residents' new giant size. The jungle tree now seemed small and the large relenting sun and its smaller brother hovered in the sky together. Above all, Orion could feel the heat, even in his Ultra body he could feel hot humid nature of his world as he looked out the window. On his shoulder was Diana, his love, lost, or so he remembered, or so he dreamed. Now Orion could fee the tons of weight from her giant head, to him it was light. He held his arm and he felt comforted, but as he looked at her that terrible image of her stone remains shattering kept flashing in his eyes. "What's wrong...?" asked Diana. "In my dreams I saw this place destroyed, destroyed by the Dark Ones." "Yes, we barely survived that attack from the Land of Giant, but we rebuilt..." "What...?" said Orion. "What do you mean 'what', the Ultras of the Land of Giants...are evil" Orion's eyes dimmed down. "Ah, right..." he said in slow, unnatural tone, as if he was in a trance. Diana tilted her head in an adorable fashion and ran off, dragging Orion along by his hand. "Any luck...?" asked Mizuki. "No..." said Vincent. The two were in the meeting room with Vincent working on the computer. "Not that I've had much time to look..." "I understand...well what about the weapons...?" "I been searching and I've found a large number of weapons off base..." "How did you do that...?" "Well someone turned off the tracking chips, but I simply turned them back on. These guys have blaster rifles and warheads..." "What...?" "Who..." An alarm went off and Vincent brought up a window on the screen. The fake Ultraman was attacking again, another power plant. "Rather curious, its choice of targets, Vincent, check and see if there is any relation between these targets and that Holmes guy...!" Mizuki ran off. "Aren't you going with her...?" asked a personnel member in the hallway. His foot had stopped the door. "You know you're not allowed in here..." said Vincent coldly. "Well I clean in here so, I am allowed." Vincent noticed his cleaning supplies. "Not right now, I'm busy..." "Doing what...?" "Trying to find Ultraman..." "Isn't that freak attacking right now...?" "Dude, I've seen the guy so many times, trust me when I saw that machine isn't fooling anyone! The question is where is the real one. Now leave before I call security..." The worker backed away from the door and walked off into a lone room. He pulled antennae up from his collar and spoke. "It's me, they don't buy it..." "It doesn't matter, we will replace them soon enough..." Orion found himself in front of a stage of sorts, where two large Ultras were throwing about other smaller ones. Marik and Gallus were their names and they were Orion's half brothers. Somehow Orion knew who they were instinctively. "Well look who it is..." said Marik. "It the runt, what came to get another beating...?" The other Ultras around them began to whisper and giggle at him. "Why am I here...?" asked Orion in an annoyed tone, he turned to leave back Diana held on to his arm. "You can't run from your fears Orion..." Mizuki and her team opened fire on the fake Ultra. However they found themselves unable to go all out due to the presence of new reporters on the ground. Despite hails from the ships, the new crews refused to leave the area. Then it came, out of the sky dropped, what appeared to be a giant monster, made entirely out of metal. "Ladies and Gentleman..." said a voice from the machine "I Jeofrey Holmes present the latest in Earth Protection technology, Ray-Yu!" Chapter 4 Orion got into the wring, a small box with walls made of holographic matter. Solid one minute, intangible the next. Orion took a fighting stance. "Hah..." said Marik "what's that, that's not how real Ultras fight..." "Orion listen too them...!" shouted Diana, again, Orion's eyes dimmed. He charged forward, throwing a punch which bounced of Marik's chest. Orion then received punch to the stomach that made him keel over, followed by a kick to the shoulders but Gallus that knocked him down. The twins then began to take turns throwing their half brother about. Ray-Yu and the fake Orion charged each other. Holmes ignored STAR's warning to leave the area and have his machine move forward. Both pilots were in a similar system, a silver suit in a round room, that made their machine mimic their movements. Robot-Orion tackled Ray-Yu, making the machine stumble back but was knocked back by an upward swing of its claws. Sparks flew as the fake Ultra stumbled back. He stood back and put his arms in an inverted L position. The bottom of his arms opened up to some ramps and fired a beam. Ray-Yu raised his arms and electricity arced between them his head, chest and legs, creating a makeshift shield that stopped the blue beam of energy. Orion was being headlocked from behind, or an attempt at one, Marik was trying to squeeze his had and his left arm. His eyes were still dim until he noticed it, his bracelet. The Legend Brace which he was give by King, the promise of the destiny he did not want, a reminder of the good lives that were lost, a reminder...of his promise. Orion's eyes lit back up and he elbowed his older brother in the eye, forcing him to release him and then stumble back. "That was low..." shouted Marik. Orion was just looking at his bracelet. "Said the two against one..." he replied before turning around. "Come at me..." "Are you mad...?" asked Gallus "Are you afraid..." "Orion..." said Diana. "Diana, shut up..." he replied, shocking. Marik charged first, swinging his fist. Orion stepped forward, with an outward block he deflected the blow, stepped to the side of Marik and then threw him into Gallus, in one quick motion. The crowd had been silenced now as the twin got up. They looked at Orion who simply signaled to them to come. The two shouted in anger and charged him. Marik again threw the first punch and again it was blocked by an outward block, but then Orion punched him in the side and grabbed Gallus' arm mid swing and counter with a chop to his neck. Orion then back kicked Marik in his Heart Stone and used the force as momentum to knee Gallus in his, before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him across the ring. Like Color Timers, getting hit in your Heart stone was the equivalent of being kicked between the legs. Orion turned to Marik, whose blow was not that serious and got up and charged again. Orion suddenly turned to the side, bent down and elbowed in the stomach then in the face, before delivering an axe kick down his face chest and color timer. As Marik stumbled back Orion, Gallus was charging. Orion stopped him with a straight kick to the face and knocked him down with and jump spin kick to the face. He turned to Marik who was now getting up and delivered an uppercut to the gut followed by several punches to the face before turning again to Gallus. Orion charged his brother as he got up, going into the air and performing a bicycle kick, delivering several blow before Gallus worked up the strength to grab him by the leg. Orion his other legs around him and using his own momentum threw him across the ring. Marik charged Orion did nothing, he waited to see what he would do. Marik kicked, and Orion caught his leg and flipped over, spinning his brother in the air before he landed. Once he was on the ground Orion moved and slid forward, hitting his brother in the face with the back of his foot, knocking him out. Gallus roared and ran forward, swinging again. Orion caught his arms, moved under it and behind him, then brought him back over his knee with his other arm and delivered a charged hammer strike to his color timer, the shock knowing him out. The crowd was silent, Orion stood victorious over his two brothers, the two brutes praised as the strongest on his planet. He walked to the edge of the ring but the wall of energy remain impassible. "That's...that's not how a Vandoran fights...!" shouted one of the crowd. Diana looked away in shame but Orion stood with his head up high..." "Orion..." said a blue Ultra. "Father...?" Orion replied. "You shame us..." he said lowering his head. "Father..." said Orion, as Marik got back up. He charged Orion who turned around and the two locked hands. Marik forced his younger brother to his knees and the crowd cheered again. Then Orion's Line glowed, dark energy entered them and where turned into bright blue flames on his head. He stood back up, forcing Marik onto the ground. "I yield..." Orion's forehead glowed, just before it fired a beam. The crowd stepped back shocked as Marik's smoking headless body fell to the stage. "Orion..." shouted his father "What have you..." Orion put his hands in an L position as he turned around, the beam shattered the ring walls and hit his father, sending him flying into a wall. He body turned completely blue before it turned into blue flames. "Black Blood...!" the crowd shouted "He's gone mad...!" Orion stepped down, his air was gone. "Orion...!" shouted Diana, crying tears of light "How could you..." "You'r the worst..." said Orion "You almost made me forget, forget my promise..." Thunder cracked in the sky. "The Land of Giants is attacking..." shouted another Ultra. "Orion..." said Diana "you have to do something, if you destroy them, the council may forgive you..." Orion looked at the Legend. Diana's eyes glowed red in anger and she grabbed his bracelet arm, trying to tear it of. "Is it because this thing, this cursed object!?" Orion put his hand on the bracelet and pushed it forward. Diana stopped and looked down, the bracelet had turned into a blade that had pierced her Heart Stone. Chapter 5 Robo-Orion and Ray-Yu had locked arms with the fake Ultra pushing the large machine through several buildings. On the ground STAR solders had finally found the newcrew and had forced them of the premises. Mizuki go the all clear and flew over them, sending several plasma missiles into the fake Ultra's back. "Oh..." said Holmes "So STAR does have some back bone..." The message was directly to Mizuki's fighter. "Who are you kidding...?" replied Mizuki over her com-system "We know that thing is fake..." As if by cue, something happened. The Wave Riders began to malfunction, forcing them to fall down. Taking his cue, the pilot of Robo-Orion took of, 'dodging' Ray-Yu's maser breath attack. "How unfortunate..." Holmes said out loud for everyone to hear "STAR doesn't have the backbone to chase down their 'hero'... On the ground Mizuki got out and sneered with anger. "Orion..." said Diana "How..." "You were the worst..." said Orion, not concerned with Diana's predicament "The one thing on this world that would make me forget, but I made a promise, an oath. I would fight evil..." "Then why aren't you fighting them...!?" "The Ultras, of the Land of Giants? They uphold galactic law, they ensure peace, they fight invaders, how are they evil..." "They attacked, even before we were Ultras..." "All we did was attack worlds, burn them down and called that glory... The strong do not bother with the weak, for they are beneath their notice..." "You would quote the hunt to me...?" "Yes...mother, I would, for I was one of the few who remembered it. You never did understand Ultras, as one, you cannot hide your true nature, otherwise, why did so many turn dark...?" 'Diana' evaporated into black mist as the 'dark ultras' landed before Orion. The natives also appeared, now also turned dark, Orion simply turned off his bracelet. "Oh..." said a disembodied voice "how do you plan to defeat us without the power of your bracelet, will you show your true self...?" "Woman, stop acting like you know anything about me...or anything about strength, or did your 'sons' not teach you anything?" "Huh...I must know, how did you figure it out...?" "Seriously, it was obvious from the beginning, I have been through too many battles, too much hurt and pain for that to be a dream. Besides when I started absorbing energy from around me, I knew the foul taste of your dark power..." Orion raised his now glowing hand and clenched it, the white light going to his bracelet. "So now what...?" "I have something to fight for, some I'm going to fight using it..." "Oh and what's that...?" "Love...?" the creatures laughed. Orion gave them no attention and simply put up his bracelet. The white light merged with the bracelet, becoming a blue light. A bright blue light the made the shadow Ultras hiss in pain before the evaporated, that made Zoe's illusion fade away as she herself put up her hands. She bled smoke and black particles just the shadows did before they disappeared. She retreated away from her pocket dimension, leaving it to fade away. Purple matter rained up and down as the dark landscape glowed and faded away to reveal the real world. Revealing his default form standing in the woods near his campsite. Chapter 6 "Seriously...!" shouted Mizuki over the com-system. She was on a hover-carrier moving her broken fighters back to base. "Yeah..." said Vincent. Vincent was with the others while Mizuki was in her private quarters "We got a bleep of Orion's energy signature! And it was beyond what he had shown before!" "So he's back...!" "Yeah...well relatively, we don't know where he is right now..." "Good, then maybe he can deal with these punks..." "I cannot..." Mizuki looked up to see Alex. Without thinking she got up and hugged him before pushing him away. "Where were you...!?" she barked. "Dealing with...Zoe..." "She still a problem..." "Yes... "But what do you mean you can't help us..." "I think I know..." said Vincent. Mizuki turned the monitor around "If he fights with HATE, he would be interfering with our planet's internal affairs..." Alex nodded. "Well..." said Mizuki "no biggee, we've been kicking but long before you came along..." she paused "Question, have you ever seen this before?" She brought up images of the two machines. "One..." said Orion "is the poor imitation that attacked me, the other, is a remnant of the Machine Empire..." "They guy from the machine war...?" "Yes, they create bioweapons, kaiju weapons that they then heavily cybertized to use against us. I though we destroyed all of them..." "Clearly you missed one..." "Are you certain..." said Holmes in his office. He paused for a moment before hanging up and had a sour look on his face. "What's wrong...?" asked Robo-Orion pilot. "Orion's energy signature was just found again..." The pilot put his fist in his hand. "So he's alive...good, then we can take him down publicaly..." "Yes..." Holmes had a look of revelation..." "Honestly..." said the man in a blue suit. He was one of several people at a table at a newstation "why are we still talking about this...? Clearly HATE is doing everything better, except the for acronym" "Are we so sure..." said another man "STAR seems to be trying to be diplomatic, that may be better for the Earth in the long term." "But right now, this 'Ultraman' has shown his true colors" "Has he...?" said a woman "I don't recall Ultraman having rings on his joints..." "He's wearing armor or something...!" "Really, STAR was able to drive him off, despite what the reports from HATE say..." "Okay, so then were is the real Ultraman, if this one is a fake...?" "Who knows, maybe he doesn't do fakes...? Heck, does anyone know where Ultraman goes when he's not destroying a monster..." "STAR probably does..." "Maybe, but if they knew I think they would've came forward..." "Or, Ultraman really is just another invader..." A man ran up to the woman, whispered something in his ear and then left as quickly as he came. "This just in, we have news that the supposed 'Ultraman' is now attacking another facility. We have a news copter on the way. Chapter 7 Several Minutes ago... "How about you put that down..." said Mizuki. Her blaster pointed at the man who claimed to be a janitor. He had an electric screwdriver in his hands as he was approaching the Comet Darts, now the only fighters STAR had. "Why, because I'm doing simple maintenance check...?" "No..." said Vincent entering the room with more soldiers "because you're not a mechanic, your Joe Harvard, previously on the list to become a member of STAR elite, but were overturned..." "Yeah, for a know it all brat like you..." "Actually..." said Vincent opening his laptop "It says here you were...confrontational, refused to listen to authority, poor team skills...people really didn't like you... So now you work for Holmes, trying to bring down STAR from the inside, why, so you can be HATE Elite...?" "What do you know, you little..." he moved forward but Mizuki fired a shot at the ground. "I know you communicated with Holmes after you talked to me. I can't track alien signals, but human radiowaves, very simple. It also explains why there is a STAR team raiding their base right now...!" "What...?" "'Yeah, and since I've turned off all the STAR weapons, the blasters, the Comet Darts, which is impressive you actually got that stuff out...Oh, look, Robo-Orion is leaving the base..." "Robo-Orion? You friends with that alien freak...?" "Why not, he's a better person than you..." "He's not a person..." "The fact still stands...." The soldiers arrested him and took him away as Mizuki called for her fighter squadron. "Uh...Mizuki..." "What...?" "That robot changed directions, it's headed for a city...the closest one to us!" "What is going on in this thing...?" asked the pilot. "A change of plans..." said Holmes, whose face came up on a screen. "STAR had raided out base, they have destroyed our infrastructure and taken hold of our tech. Our only hope now is to show the world the true evil of Ultraman...!" "By having me destroy a city!?" "You don't have to do anything the robot will do the work. Then I will come in with Ray-Yu and saved the day..." "That's not what we planned...!" "But it's what I planned..." The transmission ended, leaving the man screaming. Robot-Orion landed in a city in the process of evacuation. It landed and began to shoot energy bolts from its finger tips. It seemed nothing could stop it until a large blast to the chest knocked it down. It was a rail gun shot from a nearby command carrier from which Mizuki and her Comet Darts were shooting out of. Without hesitation they opened fire on the machine and the Commander spoke from the Carrier's com-system. "Operator of that Ultraman robot. Turn of your systems and break of your attack or lethal force will be used upon you...!" The machine fire an energy blast as the Carrier and Mizuki and team fired their laser turrets and plasma missiles. Drop pods flew down from the carrier and opened to reveal Leo Rollers which gave added ground support. Then he came Holmes in his Ray-Yu. He landed down the street from the robot. "Don't worry ladies and gentleman, HATE is here to..." "Oh shut up..." said Vincent, who pressed a button firing a rocket. "What was that...?" asked the Commander. "Something I cooked up for these machines..." The rocket flew towards Robo-Orion, firing a bolt that attached to the robot, shut it of with one massive electrical shock. The fake Ultraman fell down as STAR turned its attention to Ray-Yu. "Jeffrey Holmes..." said the Commander "Turn of your mecha or you will be fired upon..." "Taking out your competition...?" said Holmes. "We know that Ultraman was a machine built by your people, we know the facilities it attacked were rivals of companies you have shares in and that you stood to profit from their destruction..." "Lies all lies, just like your Ultraman, he's your isn't he, your own little machine you made to fool the world into accepting aliens!" "Ultraman does not bow to any authority of Earth..." "Then where is he...?" As if in response, a light came from the horizon and stopped in front of the downed fake Ultraman. It burst open in a flash of light revealing Orion who upon landed caused pillars of dirt to shoot up around him from his weight. Chapter 8 There were news copters all around disobeying STAR's orders to stay back. They had caught everything, everything said, everything done since the fake Ultraman attacked. Now they looked in awe at the real Ultraman stand before them and wondered, was STAR going to attack him. "Jefrey Holmes..." said Orion, to the surprise of everyone there "You have been found guilty of attempting to impersonate a deputized upholder of Galactic Law..." "You can talk...what's Galactic Law..." Orion put up his badge and a holographic symbol appeared. "The law which all civil spacefaring races of the universe adhere to, the law that commanded I come to this world and protect its people from outside interference, monsters and those that defy this law, invaders..." "Sorry but we don't care about alien laws, humans only answer to human law...!" "Then you are saying humans are invaders...?" "What, no..." "Any that willingly refuse to obey the law of the Universal Court, are labelled as such and are no longer eligible for its benefits, primarily the protection of an Ultra, one of my kind, from monsters and alien invasion. Whether you realize it or not, mankind has been benefiting from Galactic Law, since I first came to this planet." "Oh, and where was the Law, when the Kaiju first appeared...!?" "We, Space Patrol are a million strong, but even so, the Universe is vast and your race had hardly done anything to gain our attention." "You're saying we're not important!?" "I'm saying, you're too damn self centered. The universe was existing and going about its business long before you crawled out of the dirt. I am as old, if not older than your recorded history, but a moot point. That machine you are using must be removed." "Why...because it can hurt yo, because humans can't have weapons can defeat you..." "Because Ray-Yu are alien in origin...." "You lie, we..." "Most likely found it buried deep in the earth after it crash landed thousands of years ago. In the Machine Wars, we Ultras fought the cyborg races who plotted domination over organics, including your then primitive Earth. The Ray-Yu were their front line forces against us! I have fought enough of those things to know, you did not build it...!" Without warning, Robo-Orion rose up and grabbed Orion from behind. "Good, hold him, let's cut this robot to pieces..." Orion struggled to free himself. "This is for my son..." shouted Robo-Orion's pilot. "I avenged your son, fool, you're just him as an excuse for your anger...!" Ray-Yu's blade arm blade extended out, charged with energy it stabbed Orion in the stomach. Light and particles flew out as Orion cried out in pain. "What the hell is this...?" asked Holmes confused "You're supposed to be a robot..." "I'm made of light you idiot...!" Orion kicked Ray-Yu in the stomach, the force of which knocked him down. Then he wrapped his leg around Robo-Orion's and pushed his weight back as he pulled forward his leg. Both Orion fell and the real one rolled back freeing himself and standing up. Both machines stood up and their pilots watched as Orion's glowing white hand, moved over the wound, causing it to disappear. Orion was still hunched over in pain, for while the wound was closed, it was still there. Robo-Orion took a boxing stance, while Ray-Yu began to walk forward until another of Vincent's special missiles struck it, causing it to shut down. Chapter 9 STAR began to open fire on Robo-Orion but Orion put up his hand, telling them to stop. Orion turned to his doppleganger. "Is there really a point to this...?" said Orion. "This is for my son...!" "I already destroyed the creature that took your son's life, so try another excuse..." "That alien wouldn't have been here if you didn't come here...!" "That alien, all the others that try to invade your planet, only came because one of your kind shot an observer..." "A what...?" "We have the Galactic Community occasionally send agents to check on the development of worlds such as this. They came to see if mankind could exist peacefully with the rest of the universe. You humans failed the test and protection was removed from this world, until I was able to convince the council otherwise. However, the damage was done, Invaders were made aware of this planet." "So you're blaming us for your failure...!" "You're pathetic..." "What...?" Robo-Orion charged at Orion and threw a punch "I am a man, you are...!" Orion caught the fist in his hand. "You are a brat, wailing against the truth, there is nothing to avenge, nothing to fight against but still you fight, claiming it's in memory of a child already avenged." Orion put the machine on his shoulders and threw it away. "You are pathetic...and have used up what sympathy I had for you, I have no care for those that use the dead to excuse their violence...!" "Shut up...what does an alien like you know..." Robo-Orion got up and punched at Orion, who casually dodged his attacks "You don't have a family, you don't..." Orion upper cut the machine and put it on its back. "I have a brother, a mother, a father and soon a little sister..." He kicked the machine in the stomach sending its rolling down the street. His eyes flashed red for a moment "Insult them again and you will see wrath, man-child...!" Robo-Orion got up and put his hand in an L Position firing a beam into Orion's shoulder. Orion was barely phased by the attack and continued to walk forward. Robo-Orion shot more energy blasts from his fingers but they just splattered against Orion's skin. He tried a beam from his forehead, but all that did was dissipate against Orion's glowing hand. Robo-Orion threw another punch, Orion caught his arm and turned around, bringing it to his side. He reached back, grabbing the machine's head and knelt forward as the threw the machine down the street. "You have no right to defend this world..." shouted the pilot. Robo Orion got up and grabbed Orion by the shoulders, trying to move him. When that failed electricity came from the Robot and tried to shock Orion. "I have every right..." said Orion "to defend those who cannot defend themselves..." Orion put his fists together and the vast amounts of electricity his body gave off arced into his mechanical imitator, overloading systems. "Damn it...." said Holmes, in Ray-Yu "This was supposed to make me, supposed to be my road to greatness..." "Hardly..." he turned to see Shadow sitting on a console. "You! You said..." "So many things, and you believed all of them...!" "You used me..." "Yes, but you failed, Orion would not be corrupted..." "You never wanted to replace STAR, you...you used us to get to the alien...!" "Oh, no, I wanted you to replace STAR, I wanted the Earth to become the aggressor, to walk down the road of upseting the universe!" "No, yes, what did the name not give it away...? HATE, it's not like you came up with it on your own...!" "No, I am..." "Jeffrey Holmes, a too bit con-artist with no real hopes of becoming anything more, until my mistress decided to make use of you..." "What...?" the shadowy form of Zoe emerged from behind Shadow. As Robo-Orion fell to the ground, Orion and everyone else turned their attention to Ray-Yu. Dark clouds appeared above it and shot down dark beam of energy into the machine. It eyes lit up and roared into the sky, pounding its chest and saying something. After several repetition, its words changed to those everyone could understand. "Glory, Glory to the Machine Empire!" It stood and eyed Orion "Destroy Ultraman, Glory to the Machine Empire, Destroy Ultraman...!" Chapter 10 Orion took a fighting stance, but while STAR began its attack on the now rogue machine monster. He found his Heart Stone pulsating. The wound he had gained was taking its tone on him. Ray-Yu shrugged off the laser turrets, maser shots and plasma weapons which began to take of the extra armor the humans had placed on him. His original, now dirty grey armor began to show as he raged towards Orion. It put up its arm, showing its blade, Orion acted fast and leaned back, firing a beam from his Wiseman's Eye. The beam struck the blade and the energy oscillated around the structure before it shattered like glass in an explosion. The creature cried out in pain and recoiled back as STAR again assaulted them. Angered it fired Maser beams from its eyes, downing two of the five planes before turning back to Orion. The armor on its shoulders was destroyed as plasma cannons arose, firing not only bolts of plasma but plasma warheads as well. Orion put up a shield and while he defended himself, he was left behind the shield as the beast fired beams from its mouth and its eyes. Its chest armor shattered as its chest open, a large sphere formed in its opened chest, which fired at Orion. Orion was pushed back, leaving trenches in the ground until he was sent flying. Orion caught himself and came down, crossing his arms he opened shattering his shield and the sphere. "Destroy Ultraman! Glory to the Machine Empire!" "Huh..." mused Orion to himself "a senseless grudge, going beyond reason, poor thing, you have nothing left to fight for..." It was then Orion noticed the beam of microwaves that shot down in front of him, they had become so intense they formed a transparent column of light. Robo-Orion stood up again, the column hitting the top of his head. "I am not finished!" The machine's eyes came on and its paint job changed to match Orion's red form "I have the same power as you!" "Hardly..." said Orion. "Destroy Ultraman!" shouted Ray-Yu. Orion's fist glowed, the white light covered even his bracelet, lighting up the gem in it. Orion brought it to his chest and then raised it to the forehead. Upon bringing it down a white blue light covered his body. When it was gone, Orion's body, markings were now all blue. "New threads..." said Mizuki casually "Oh..." said Robo Orion's pilot "and what does this do..." Robo Orion threw a punch, but it hit thin air as Orion had leaned forward and deliver a palm strike to his chest. The speed of the blow sent the machine stumbling back into Ray-Yu who proceeded to trounce the lesser machine. With a upward swipe of its claws it sent Robo Orion off its legs and onto the ground. Then Orion came from the side and delivered a jump kick to Ray-Yu's head. The force of the blow shocked the creature's system and made a sound of thunder heard around them. There was even a dent in its head. "He's fast...?" said Mizuki. "You're telling me..." said Vincent. He was busy analyzing the footage from the battle and was astounded at how Orion just seemed to teleport. Ray-Yu fired a beam from his mouth, but Orion did nothing, his eyes flashed and the beams arced away from him and into the street. Then in a flash he delivered a palm strike to the beasts stomach that sent it skidding back with a loud thud, before it fell over. Robo- Orion got up and charged Orion. It was too fast for the pilot to see, and Mizuki only saw because she had an over view. Orion formed a sword, a katana from his fingers and sliced of Robo- Orion head and now held it and the pilot in his other arm. Orion took of into the air, dodging the massive ball of energy from Ray-Yu which vaporized the rest of Robot Orion. He landed to the side, his blade fading away, and placed the head down by some soldiers. He jumped away and moved like a blur and he down the machine again with another kick to the head before landing down the street. As the machine got up Orion's body glowed white, the same white light he used to heal himself and others. He cupped his hands to the side, the aura's energies swirled into a sphere, the energy, the light spinning around, forming particles. Ray-Yu stood up to receive an oscillating beam of light to its chest. The energy filled its body with light, which turned dark as it radiated out as...'feathers' white feather of energy holding the dark power before disappearing in thin air. Ray-Yu shut down. Orion put out his hand and there was a flash of light upon his palm as Holmes appeared on his hand. Chapter 11 Everyone was stunned, especially Holmes who looked at Orion ready to be squashed, but Orion did nothing, he simply put the man down for the STAR soldiers to deal with. "Wait..." shouted Holmes "She's still after you, now more than ever!" Orion looked at him and looked away towards Ray-Yu. He changed to his red form and went and picked up the machine kaiju over his head before throwing it high into the air. Orion was on fire, but he gathered the flames into a large sphere which he threw. Leaving a trail of fire before it hit Ray-Yu, turning the machine in large explosion hundred of meters above the city. The soldiers pulled Robo-Orion's pilot out of head and put him in cuffs. He sneered and struggled but eventually give up. "The worst part..." he said "that alien freak doesn't even know my name..." "David Daniels..." said Orion. They turned to see that he was staring at them, before he flew off into the horizen. "Huh..." said a soldier "you want some ice for the burn..." King, stood outside his crystal temple looking out to the distance with his Ultra sight. Beside him came his son Prime. "Orion..." said King "is almost ready to take up his destiny..." "You mean..." said Prime with an unhappy tone "Take over as King..." "Yes..." "He's not even your son!" "The title of king is no longer passed on by bloodline...It is passed to one who has the power to succeed the current King..." "Orion is not even old enough, he's barely a man, I don't care if he is an Original Ultra, I am more suited..." "No...no you are not, you are a fine warrior and good leader, but you do not have what is required to succeed me...this also means that Zoe will be after him now..." "Minus energy, being King is about dispelling Minus energy, you limit the amount of monsters that appear in the universe...!" "Something like that..." "I can dispell Minus energy! So can others...!" "But not like Orion can now, his blue form, powered by his love and his bonds can turn darkness into light, your light simply cancels out the dark..." "Fine, so why don't you just call him home..." "Orion no longer need fear Zoe and she knows it. We, he must wait for her next move..."Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orion Episodes Category:SolZen321